07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Frau
Personality He enjoys teasing and annoying Teito about how he looks like a small child. Although he is very tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. Frau was so talented with Zaiphon that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination—in fact, all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness. History Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the empire. All of his friends died and he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. Synopsis After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly feeling sad because Bastien was so important to Frau. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. Relationships Teito Klein' '- Frau saved Teito's life when Teito falls from his hawkzile while escaping from the Imperial Army. Frau often teases Teito about his height, and calls him "ye damned brat," to which annoys Teito a lot. Despite this, Frau also keeps Teito's spirits up by encouraging and consulting with him, causing Teito to sometimes makes associations between Frau and his late 'Father' (Fea Kruez Raggs) because of this. Whenever Teito is in danger and being targeted by enemies such as Kors, he is always the first who come to his rescue. Although Frau enjoys teasing and annoying Teito, he is still considerate about Teito and cares for him as seen when he searched for Mikage's reincarnation (Burupya) for three days and when he stopped Castor from erasing Teito's memory of seeing him as Zehel, stating that if he (Castor) was to wipe out Teito's memory of Frau as Zehel, he will also be wiping out the memory of Mikage's last smile, that of which he believes is Teito's last treasure of Mikage. Frau also accidently becomes Teito's "master" when he tried to remove the slave collar on his neck and it bit him. Apparently, this collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. The two of them cannot be apart from each for more than fourty eight hours, for it will explode. Because of this, Frau accompanies Teito on his journey on visiting the seven Districts. Castor' '- The two don't seem to get along and are mostly seen arguing with each other. Castor always scolds and hits Frau on the head for his stupidity and mistakes. Castor's doll even hit Frau's head with its feet because Frau read porn magazines. Despite all the fighting and arguing they have, they care for each other. Castor was Frau's partner for the Bishop entrance exam and Castor couldn't pass the exam three times because Frau messed up the written portion of the test. Bastian - He was Frau's teacher in the past and is his most important person. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastian's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the empire. All of his friends died and he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited his mentor. Labrador' '- Frau respects Labrador when he told Frau never to leave Teito's side, which Frau mentions that he didn't need to mention that since he will always protect him. Frau calls Labrador "Lab" for short. Hakuren Oak' '- Hakuren admires Frau as he believes that he was the bishop that saved his mother's life when she had a kor's curse mark. As soon as Hakuren met Frau, he gave him a collection of eroge magazines which Frau liked and the two had a good bond straight away as seen in episode 13. Hakuren regards Frau as a powerful person as shown in the part where Hakuren exclaims surprise to Teito when Teito addresses Frau so casually. Fea Kruez - Frau knew that Fea Kruez is the "father" who took care of Teito which suprised Teito because Teito never mentioned about "Father" to Frau. When Teito asks how he knew his "father" Frau refused to answer him and changes the subject quickly and avoids it as seen in episode 13. Frau probably knew Fea Kruez was Teito's "Father" because Fea Kruez was also one of the seven ghosts. Lance - Frau and Lance know each other and Lance considers Frau his rival. Lance is also one of the seven ghosts. Ayanami' '- Ayanami is actually Verloren's soul reborn in human body. Ayanami's relationship with the seven ghosts is that the seven ghosts are fragments on other words powers stolen from him. Ayanami is said to be searching for Zehel but the reason is not known. Frau can use Verloren's scythe which annoys Ayanami and his followers. Ayanami knows that Frau is in possession of his scythe and tells him to use it wisely as it is destined to return to him one day. Trivia *Frau's favorite food is meat, and his most hated food is mice. *He also hates dairy products. *His favorite color is black. *In German Frau means Woman *Frau dye's his hair black for the Hawkzile Race. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bishops